See ya!
by HimeBuck
Summary: Haruno Sakura foi até NY, especificamente, até a universidade Columbia, para uma importante prova. Sentia-se tensa, já que aquilo definiria o rumo de sua vida. Eis que um estranho lhe mostrou a melhor forma de relaxar o corpo e a mente. SasuSaku/ 18 Presente de Amigo Oculto das Najas


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

Sakura e Ino haviam chego naquela manhã de outono em Nova Iorque e cansadas da viagem, seguiram direto do aeroporto JFK ao hotel que haviam feito a reserva. Quarenta minutos depois chegaram ao local destinado, e após pago a corrida, seguiram para dentro do prédio, fazendo check-in dos quartos em que ficariam. Com os cartões em mão, rumaram para dentro do elevador, que subia até o 9º andar.

\- Eu ainda não entendo porque temos de ficar em quartos separados, estaríamos muito bem somente em um. - Sakura olhava Ino através do espelho do elevador, ambas recostadas na parede.

\- Você com certeza não iria gostar de ouvir eu dando uns amassos em deliciosíssimos nova-iorquinos que irei encontrar nesses dias. - Ino sorriu, dando uma piscadinha para a amiga, que bufou, sorrindo em seguida. O elevador enfim parou no andar solicitado e assim saíram para o corredor. Antes que cada uma entrasse em seus respectivos quartos, que estavam um ao lado do outro, marcaram de mais tarde saírem para almoçarem juntas e depois conhecerem a universidade de Columbia, motivo que as havia trazido até a Big Apple.

Em poucos dias, seria realizada o MCAT, teste de admissão para a universidade de medicina, curso para o qual Sakura se preparara durante seus 19 anos. E o que Ino fazia ali? _Estarei lhe dando apoio emocional, imagina ir para uma prova, numa cidade estranha e sem nenhum conhecido? É para isso que melhores amigas servem._ Foi o que a loira disse, quando a amiga comentou que já tinha mandado sua aplicação para a universidade. Claro que não era só esse o motivo para a vinda de Ino, ela queria mesmo era passear, flertar e comprar tudo o que pudesse. Mas Sakura não se importava com aquilo, até mesmo agradecia pois sabia que o nervosismo chegaria e sozinha, ali, não teria ninguém para lhe acalmar os nervos.

.

.

A Haruno usou o tempo livre que tinham antes de saírem, para desarrumar a mala que trouxera, pondo suas coisas no guarda-roupa e penteadeira. Em seguida, tomou banho e pôs uma roupa confortável, deitando na cama, pegando seu celular, mandando mensagem para seus pais avisando que haviam chego bem e já estavam hospedadas. Depois fez pesquisas sobre o uso do transporte público naquela parte da cidade para quando posteriormente fossem usar. Sakura mesmo sendo de uma família que era bem de vida, sempre foi alguém simples e não se importava com luxos. Além do mais, sabia que naquela cidade, o meio de transporte mais rápido para se locomover, seria o público, então alugar um carro seria desperdício de tempo. Checou a hora mostrada na tela do celular e decidiu tirar um cochilo. A garota acordou algum tempo depois, com batidas em sua porta, e meio grogue, abriu, dando de cara com uma Ino super animada, que saiu entrando em seu quarto, reclamando por estar dormindo, quando deveria estar se arrumando.

\- Ok, ok, espere um minuto, vou só jogar uma água no rosto e trocar de roupa. - A garota de cabelos rosas falou, indo pegar uma blusa, antes de seguir para o banheiro. Saiu do cômodo, pegou sua bolsa transversal, pondo celular, cartões e dinheiro. - Pronto, vamos.

\- Você jura que vai assim? - Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzou os braços, olhando a outra dos pés a cabeça. A garota de cabelos rosas olhou para si mesma, não vendo nada de mais na blusa de manga média preta e calça de moletom cinza ajustada. Não era de hoje que ambas tinham essas briguinhas bobas por causa de roupa, afinal Ino era uma fashionista assídua.

\- Sério que você ainda enche o saco com isso? - Fez careta para loira. Calçou os tênis branco, pôs um colar e prendeu o cabelo, antes de expulsar a outra de seu quarto, também saindo dele e o trancando. Desceram o elevador e pararam no lobby, decidindo em qual lugar iriam almoçar. Acabaram por ir a um restaurante panlatino ali próximo do hotel, na 48W, alguns metros mais a frente. Após o almoço, utilizando o pequeno mapa que Sakura havia preparado, seguiram caminho e pegaram ônibus e o metrô até chegarem a Columbia.

\- Uau… - As duas exclamaram, paradas na entrada da universidade, abismadas com a grandiosidade daquele lugar. Entraram e logo foram recebendo flyers de alunos ao redor do campus, sobre diferentes assuntos, desde festas, locação nos dormitórios, clubes, palestras, etc. Ino e Sakura usaram as próximas horas para explorarem o local, e Sakura tratou de achar o departamento de medicina, onde faria sua prova, para que no dia não tivesse quaisquer problemas no dia da prova. As duas ficaram encantadas com os ares de uma instituição daquele porte, e a Haruno teve ainda mais certeza sobre querer fazer parte daquele lugar.

Fizeram o percurso de volta, parando duas quadras antes do hotel, atrás de um local para comerem, pois estavam famintas após horas rodando dentro da universidade. Uma hamburgueria cheia de bandeiras chamou-lhes atenção, e acabaram por parar ali mesmo, iniciando aquela noite a base de hambúrguer e cerveja. Caminhavam em direção ao hotel, conversando.

\- Ino, olha, não querendo estragar nada, mas sabe que eu não vim aqui para curtir, então infelizmente não poderei te acompanhar pra bares, festas e nem encher a cara. - Sakura olhou cautelosa para a amiga, não queria prender a loira e muito menos ser chata, mas ela estava ali para definir o rumo que sua vida tomaria.

\- Eu sei, sua boba, por isso mesmo acho melhor usarmos hoje para curtirmos um pouco, e nos outros, faremos programas mais leves, que tal? - Ino sorrira, sabia o objetivo daquela viagem e queria ajudar a outra ao máximo para que tudo desse certo. Mas nada lhe impedia de querer aproveitar um pouquinho naquela cidade.

\- É, parece bom, e onde pensa em nos levar? - a garota de cabelos rosa perguntou, enquanto entravam no hotel, esperando pelo elevador descer.

\- Santo Google me informou de um pub irlandês não tão longe daqui, e achei uma boa idéia. - Entraram no elevador, apertando o botão do andar nove. - Sakura, será se eu poderei encontrar um lindo irlandês ruivo por lá? - Ino falava animada de um cara imaginário que supostamente ela encontraria, e a outra ria das idéias da amiga. Antes de entrarem em seus quartos, Sakura ainda falou.

\- Só indo lá para sabermos. Agora eu vou dormir um pouco, se puder, me liga para me acordar, por favor! - Fechou a porta, tirando os tênis, os deixando de qualquer jeito antes de correr em direção ao banheiro, apertada após algumas canecas de cerveja. Tomou banho, tirando o suor do corpo, e após sair do banheiro, vestiu uma blusa, antes de jogar-se na cama, indo dormir para recuperar energia para mais tarde.

Seu celular tocava, a fazendo despertar de seu sono. Viu que era Ino, como pedira para que a outra fizesse. Não atendeu, preferindo por desligar a chamada e mandar mensagem, avisando que já estava de pé. Arrumou-se, pôs uma maquiagem leve, acessórios, sapatos e saiu, carregando a bolsa, indo para o quarto ao lado. Encontrou Ino pondo os brincos, incrementando o look, que era uma saia lápis e cropped amarrado ao pescoço, ambos pretos, enquanto Sakura optara por um vestido jeans escuro, texturizado, marcado a cintura e com cava nos ombros. Não se demoraram mais ali, descendo, pegando um táxi e rumando em direção do pub irlandês de qual a loira falara. Passaram a noite naquele local agradável, bebendo, conhecendo gente nova e curtindo o momento naquele lugar.

.

.

No dia seguinte, mesmo tomadas por ressaca, decidiram ir passear, pois nada que um remédio não resolvesse o problema delas. Passaram parte do dia no Central Park, onde apenas aproveitaram aquele dia ensolarado caminhando, comendo (na verdade mais comendo do que caminhando), ou apenas sentadas ali no gramado. Conversa era algo que nunca faltava entre as melhores amigas, e agora, em face da prova que Sakura faria em dois dias, elas abordavam sobre o futuro de cada uma.

\- Você bem que podia fazer sua faculdade aqui. Existe aquele instituto de moda, em Manhattan. - Sakura comentou. Ambas estavam sentadas embaixo de uma arvore, protegendo-se do sol forte das 14 hrs.

\- Sim, eu sei disso, mas você sabe o quanto é desejo meu ir estudar em Paris. As oportunidades são maiores e o mundo não pode perder a chance de me conhecer, por isso, preciso ficar famosa o quanto antes. - Ino disse, fazendo a outra rir.

\- Pois saiba que eu não vou ter férias, a partir do momento que eu começar medicina, e não teremos como nos ver. - Replicou a Haruno. As vezes ela agia como uma irmã mais nova da outra, mesmo por brincadeira, apesar de ambas considerarem-se sim irmãs de mães diferentes, uma vez que cresceram juntas, pois suas famílias são até hoje vizinhas.

\- Oh, não seja chorona, aproveitarei as semanas de moda para visitar você.

\- E o que eu farei aqui sem você? - Sakura deitou sobre o colo da outra, talvez dramática demais, brincando, o que fez com que Ino risse da rósea, acariciando os cabelos dela. Sakura sempre foi muito tímida e retraída, na infância, e seu apoio maior sempre fora Ino.

\- Tivesse pensado nisso antes, boba. Mas sério, Sakura, serão só quatro anos, além do mais, o skype está aí para ajudar com essa mera distância. - Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo, ainda passando os dedos entre as mexas rosadas.

Mais descansadas, levantaram-se e seguiram para o Museu de História Natural, onde puderam ver um pouco da história dos continentes milhares de anos atrás, através de artefatos raros, fósseis de animais extintos, réplicas de esqueletos de dinossauros e outras coisas. Também aproveitaram para visitar os outros dois museus próximos: o Museu Metropolitano de Arte e o MOMA, onde perderam-se entre galerias de arte, esculturas, vendo obras de incontáveis artistas. Voltaram para o hotel, com sacolinhas de presentes para seus familiares e amigos. Naquela noite, optaram por irem ao boliche, que também era pizzaria, localizado próximo ao píer 82. já que estavam lá, jogaram algumas partidas, e depois jantaram. Voltaram cedo para o hotel, cada uma trancafiando-se em seus quartos. Sakura estava deitada na cama, vendo TV, quando seu celular vibrou. Era Ino.

"Sakura, você olhou os flyers que nos deram lá na universidade? Eu tava procurando por festas dos universitários (haha), quando vi que um deles anuncia a palestra de um congressista famoso que estará amanhã, falando sobre o livro novo dele, 'O que é aprender com o futuro?', ou coisa assim. Pensei em irmos, afinal, é um assunto que importa a nós duas e também vai te ajudar a ficar mais calma para a prova"

"Certeza que é só por isso que quer ir lá? Nenhum motivo como: procurar por universitários gatos?"

"Eu querendo te ajudar e você duvidando da minha boa índole, tsc"

"Boa índole, claro...

Mas ok, vamos, talvez isso me ajude mesmo"

"Tá, ok, a palestra começa as oito, por isso precisamos sair cedo daqui.

Vou dormir, boa noite, Sak'"

"Boa noite, Ino"

.

.

Como proposto, no dia seguinte, ambas estavam de pé cedo, e as oito horas em ponto, subiam na estação localizada dentro da universidade Columbia. Olharam no flyer, certificando-se de qual auditório seria, e olhando uma última vez o mapa da faculdade, pregado a parede do prédio central, foram em direção ao local. A palestra começava quando acharam dois lugares vagos na fileira do meio, próximo a parede daquele auditório imenso. Sentaram-se e lá ficaram pelas próximas três horas, atentas a cada palavra do palestrante, que mesmo que nunca houvessem ouvido falar dele, souberam ali que a fama dele tinha fundamento, pois ele sabia envolver o expectador, sem cansar, sempre fazendo com que cada um ali se divertisse. Quer dizer, exceto os dois rapazes ao lado do cara loiro que estava sentado próximo de Ino, pois enquanto os dois mantinham-se sérios e atentos, o amigo deles ria, as vezes até escandalosamente, o que acabava por ser mais engraçado que o que o próprio palestrante havia dito, fazendo as meninas rirem dele. Ao fim da palestra, muitos aplausos foram dados, e logo várias pessoas foram ao encontro do palestrante, alguns indo com livros, e outros foram apenas trocar palavras, tirar dúvidas, fazer perguntas. A universidade forneceu um coffee break após o evento.

\- Deixem de ser chatos, vamos, eu tô morrendo de fome, nem pude tomar café antes de vir pra cá. - Exclamava o loiro, andando ao lado de um rapaz moreno e outro ruivo. As garotas acabaram por ouvir e riram, atraindo a atenção dos rapazes. O loiro foi até elas, sorrindo.

\- Ei, vocês estavam do nosso lado durante a palestra, não é? - Ino sorriu, enquanto Sakura desviou o olhar, envergonhada por terem sido pegas.

\- Sim, e desculpa, acabamos te ouvindo e não pudemos deixar de rir. - A loira falava ao rapaz que agora andava ao seu lado.

\- Só um surdo não ouviria ele. - O moreno resmungou, chamando a atenção dos outros, fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

\- Tsc. Aqueles dois insuportáveis ali na frente são Gaara e Sasuke – apontou para o ruivo e o moreno, respectivamente. Ambos olharam rápido, dando um aceno. - E eu me chamo Naruto.

\- Sou Ino, e essa aqui é a Sakura. - A Haruno sorriu tímida para o loiro ao lado delas. Seguiram para a entrada do auditório, onde viram uma mesa posta com café, sucos, água, bolachas, pães, geléias. Vendo aquela mesa farta, Naruto sorriu, liderando o grupo para a pequena fila que se formava. Cada um pegara algo para comer e/ou beber e sentaram-se nos bancos encontrados no campus.

\- Desculpem, eu nunca vi vocês aqui, essa universidade é muito grande. - Naruto falava nos intervalos em que comia. - De que curso vocês são?

\- Nós não estudamos aqui. Sakura veio prestar a prova de medicina e eu vim somente acompanhá-la. - Ino apontou para a garota sentada ao lado dela, que olhou rapidamente para todos, antes de desviar o olhar. Não gostava de chamar atenção para si (mesmo que ela tivesse cabelos rosas!).

\- O MCAT? - O ruivo se pronunciou pela primeira vez, após terminar seu copo de café. Sakura enfim olhou diretamente para um daqueles rapazes, confirmando com a cabeça. - Dizem que essa prova é insana. Meu irmão fizera para a de Yale. Boa sorte desde já.

\- Eu sei, e obrigada. - Riu nervosamente. Sabia da reputação da prova, mas lembrar daquilo as vésperas dela, não ajudava muita coisa.

\- E quando será a prova? - Dessa vez fora o moreno quem perguntou. Ele balançava o copo em mãos, os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos.

\- Amanhã cedo. - A garota por fim terminou a torrada com geleia que tinha, antes de responder a pergunta que fora feita.

\- Nervosa? - Ele prosseguiu.

\- Tentando não surtar. - O moreno sorriu.

Os rapazes e as garotas continuaram conversando. Elas descobriram que os três eram do curso de engenharia mecatrônica. Assim como também de onde cada um viera. Naruto era de Santa Mônica, na California, Sasuke, Seattle e Gaara, da Irlanda. As meninas contaram que vieram da Philadélfia, onde cada uma resumiu rapidamente suas vidas. Sakura, sobre a preparação para aplicar o curso de medicina, tendo feito o curso de neurociências previamente. Ino, contando sua paixão por moda, dizendo estar na espera da resposta da aplicação que enviara ao Instituto Marangoni. Com isso, as horas foram se passando e quando se deram conta, já era próximo do meio dia, e as duas tinham compromisso para a tarde.

\- Ei, por que não vamos a um bar a noite? - Naruto sugeriu quando todos já se despediam.

\- Naruto, a Sakura tem prova na manhã seguinte, ela não pode. - Gaara falou, cruzando os braços. Naruto deu um muxoxo, mas Ino interviu, sugerindo uma ideia.

\- Podemos ir ao lounge bar do hotel em que estamos, assim ficará melhor para todos. - A loira olhou para a amiga, perguntando se estava tudo bem, onde a outra acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que por ela não tinha problema. Não queria atrapalhar a amiga, que obviamente tinha interesse em algum dos rapazes e também porque não precisaria beber e seu quarto estaria no mesmo prédio que o bar.

\- Okay, então tudo certo! - Naruto voltara a ficar animado. Ino escreveu num papelzinho o endereço do hotel, onde combinaram o horário, após trocarem o número de telefone. - Ink48? Não é tão longe daqui. - Ele sorriu. - Nos vemos mais tarde. - As meninas acenaram, despedindo-se e ao se viraram, não viram a pessoa que vinha na direção delas, distraída mexendo ao celular. Nem tiveram tempo para reagir, quando perceberam, Sakura já levava um banho de café, molhando toda sua blusa branca.

\- Porra! - Sakura exclamou no susto, olhando pra baixo, vendo o tecido grudar ao seu corpo, o puxando para longe, para que não vissem precisassem ver seu sutiã. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha, mal tinha coragem de olhar para a pessoa que estava a sua frente, pedindo-lhe desculpas e também para Ino, que queria saber se ela estava bem. - Tá tudo bem, eu acho. Ao menos não era café quente. - Tentou brincar, mas sem saber o que fazer, ali, longe do hotel, com uma camisa encharcada. Logo vira mais alguém a sua frente.

\- Vamos ao banheiro, eu posso te emprestar minha camisa. - Era Sasuke. A Haruno olhou para cima, ainda totalmente envergonhada, percebendo que ele usava uma camiseta preta, além da de mangas, de botão. Ela acenou e ele foi guiando o caminho, voltando ao auditório, mostrando a ela o banheiro, e antes que ela entrasse, tirou a camiseta de flanelas, xadrez, entregando para a garota, que agradeceu, andando apressada. Sakura tirou sua camisa molhada, a jogando sobre o tampo do vaso, e pegou alguns pedaços de papel para secar o corpo antes de vestir a camisa que Sasuke havia lhe dado. Enrolou as mangas até o cotovelo, e pusera a parte da frente, para dentro da calça jeans. Saiu e encontrou o rapaz encostando a parede, com as mãos dentro do bolso, lhe esperando. A viu, e olhou rapidamente a garota dos pés a cabeça, sorrindo ao lhe dizer que havia ficado bom, e assim voltaram a andar, até onde seus amigos estavam. Despediram-se, Naruto dizendo para a garota de cabelos rosas ter cuidado com cafés ambulantes, fazendo-a rir e assim, elas se foram.

.

.

Ino falava animada sobre essa manhã, sobre como eles eram caras legais e mal esperava para se encontrar com eles de novo, a noite. Sakura concordou, esperava que talvez eles fossem os primeiros amigos a ter ali. Vez ou outra, sentia o cheiro vindo da camiseta do Uchiha (descobrira o sobrenome dele ao anotar o contato dele em seu celular), não sabia muito bem o que era, mas era agradável, e sorriu internamente. Foram de lá para a Broadway andando, não era tão longe, afinal. Haviam comprado ingressos para o musical Os Miseráveis, pela internet, e agora esperavam dar o horário para irem assistir. Almoçaram num carrinho de cachorro-quente. Assistiram ao musical e saíram de lá extasiadas, a produção era magnifica e adoraram cada minuto passado naquele teatro. Foram fazer compras em algumas lojas de departamento, antes de voltarem ao hotel, por volta de umas 17 hrs. Ino não perdera tempo ao chegar ao hotel, indo tomar um banho relaxante na banheira, depois fora fazer sua maquiagem, realçou os olhos azuis, dando um brilho a mais aos lábios. Pusera seu vestido azul marinho médio, de mangas compridas, os saltos, deixou seus cabelos soltos. Pegou o celular e o cartão de crédito, saindo e trancando seu quarto, batendo na porta ao lado, que fora aberta por Sakura.

\- Uuuh, alguém está tendo impressionar hoje a noite. - Ino riu, entrando, comentando sobre a blusa de tecido fino e decote cavado que a Haruno usava, junto de uma calça jeans justíssima. Sakura revirou os olhos, levemente envergonhada, por aquilo ter um fundo de verdade. Já tendo passado o rímel nos olhos, finalizou com um batom vermelho, calçou os saltos, pegando celular e carteira, e ambas saíram, indo para o lounge do hotel.

Sentaram-se na parte interna do bar. O local tinha os pisos em madeira, assim como o balcão onde as meninas sentaram-se, em banquetas altas, de acrílico branco. Os fundos do bar, onde o barman fazia as misturas das bebidas, tinha a parede ornada com cubos vazados, de luzes neon. Ino pediu para si uma gim tônica, enquanto Sakura contentou-se com uma batida de fruta sem alcóol. Não tardou a receberem mensagem dos meninos, avisando-as que haviam chego, e elas avisaram que já os esperavam no bar interno. Logo os rapazes chegaram, cumprimentaram as garotas e pediram suas bebidas. Foram todos para a área externa do terraço. Aquela área era magnífica, no meio dela havia um lago artificial, raso, onde luzes azuis vinham de dentro, dando luz e sombra à água. Em seu entorno, várias cadeiras e sofás negros estofados repousavam em diversos cantos daquele espaço. Sentaram próximos ao parapeito de vidro, onde havia uma mesa baixa.

\- Cara, que vista linda se tem daqui! - Gaara dissera, em pé, olhando os imensos prédios ao longe, iluminando a cidade, assim como o rio Hudson. Ino olhava na mesma direção que ele, sentada na cadeira estofada.

\- Sim, mesmo no quarto a visão é de tirar o fôlego, por causa janela panorâmica. - Sorriu, terminando seu primeiro copo.

\- O máximo que temos na universidade é olharmos pras árvores do campos. - Naruto comentou, sentado tomando seu gin.

\- Ou pra cara um do outro. - Sasuke complementou, fazendo os outros rirem.

Assim começaram a falar sobre a cidade onde cada um nasceu e cresceu, tendo diferentes contrastes, mesmo entre os americanos, que moravam em cantos diferentes do país. A pauta seguinte foi sobre o futuro, o que cada um pretendia fazer, ou para onde iria. A conversa fluía, se divertiam naquele momento com as histórias que surgiam. Sakura podia dizer que havia esquecido da bendita prova do dia seguinte. Sasuke estava sendo uma boa pessoa, conversando com ela, fazendo ela falar quando a percebia calada demais. Talvez tivesse notado o quão introspectiva estivesse? Ela não sabia, mas apreciava, pois muitas vezes, ele a introduzia na conversa que os outros estavam tendo. Mas com o passar das horas, a realidade veio lhe avisando que não poderia mais divertir-se com os outros, pois precisava relaxar para estar pronta para amanhã. Acabou seu último copo com batida de morango, levantando-se.

\- Eu preciso ir. - A Haruno afirmou quando todos se viraram para ela. Com um sorrisinho e um beijo no rosto de cada um, despediu-se, onde os meninos lhe desejaram boa sorte na prova. Ino avisara que ficaria mais um tempo ali e depois iria dormir também, mas Sakura disse para não se preocupar com ela, ela poderia ir só para a prova. Já havia andando uns passos, quando voltou, olhando o moreno. - Sua camisa, seria problema ir lá comigo buscar?

\- Não, vamos. - Sasuke deixara seu copo ali na mesa e seguiu a garota, passando pela porta de vidro da entrada do terraço, indo em direção ao elevador. Entraram e Sakura apertou o 9º andar, mantendo-se calada, tensa por estar novamente sozinha com o rapaz. Ela admitia para si que desde que o vira, o achara lindo. Os traços firmes naquela pele branca, emoldurada pelos negros dos cabelos grandes e os olhos a deixou encantada por ele, mas ficou desajeitada de flertar com ele, e sempre em sua mente vinha a tona a prova, que nunca a deixara relaxar por completo, se mantendo dentro de sua mente como se estivesse em segundo plano. Saíram do elevador, Sakura liderando o caminho até o quarto 907, passando o cartão magnético pela porta, a deixando aberta.

\- Espere um momento, enquanto vou pegar sua camisa. - Sakura foi em direção ao banheiro, onde a tinha deixado no ganchinho. A pegou, abotoando e dobrando a mesma, entregando pro rapaz que estava recostado na parede próximo a porta, lhe olhando. - Desculpe não ter podido lavar ela, mas prometo que não a sujei. - A garota sorriu, mas para Sasuke, era como se algo estivesse errado. Ao invés de segurar a camiseta, apertou a mão de Sakura na sua, a fazendo olhá-lo.

\- Sakura, tá tudo bem? Talvez seja imaginação minha, e também pode não ser da minha conta, mas você não parece bem. - Devagar ele foi soltando a mão dela, talvez tivesse sido muito invasivo. - É por causa de amanhã?

\- É tudo. - Sakura suspirou pesadamente – E se eu não fizer uma boa prova amanhã? E se eu fizer uma boa prova, mas meu currículo médico não for suficiente para eles? Eu não quero decepcionar ninguém. - Ela apoiou-se contra a parede, de frente para ele, prendendo os cabelos, estava sentindo-se ansiosa demais.

\- Ok, calma, acho que você está exagerando. Primeiro que Ino nos falou várias vezes o quanto você é inteligente, então tenho certeza que fará uma boa prova; segundo, você mesma disse que cresceu moldando sua vida acadêmica para ter um currículo exemplar, sua tia lhe disse que estava tudo nos conformes, não é? - Sakura mantinha-se olhando pra um ponto inespecífico no chão, concordando com tudo que ele lhe dizia, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se surpresa por ele lembrar de todas aquelas coisas. - Então, está se preocupando a toa. - Sasuke abrira um pequeno sorriso, lhe tranquilizando. Ela estava mais calma.

\- É… Eu acho que você tem razão. - A Haruno sorriu, desencostando-se da parede, onde o rapaz fizera o mesmo.

\- Bom… melhor eu ir. - O moreno pegou sua roupa da mão dela, indo em direção a porta, acompanhado da garota. Mas antes. - Sakura?

\- Hum? - De braços cruzados, ela se surpreendeu quando ele viera em sua direção, a beijando. E sem surpresa, o beijou de volta, onde envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, o trazendo mais para baixo, pois mesmo de salto, ela ainda não o alcançava. As línguas moviam-se, os lábios afastavam-se vez ou outra, para que tomassem fôlego. Sasuke deixou o que tinha em mãos, cair no chão, mais preocupado em agarrar a cintura e a nuca da garota. Beijaram-se por mais alguns instantes, antes de afastarem-se um pouco, respirando pesadamente.

\- Boa prova amanhã. - Abriram os olhos, encarando-se, esmeralda em ônix. Sakura afastara os lábios vermelhos.

\- Eu acho que preciso de mais um desses pra realmente ter boa sorte. - Ela sequer esperara por resposta, mas vira o sorriso de canto que ele dera, antes de voltarem a se beijar. Uma, duas, três vezes. A intensidade ia aumentando, e seus corpos já estavam colados, o da garota, prensado contra a parede do quarto dela.

\- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. - Sasuke tentava controlar a si próprio, mesmo que ele quisesse ir mais e mais. - Você tem de acordar cedo.

\- Eu… - Sakura ponderou. A verdade é que queria ir mais adiante, mas sentia medo. Medo do que ele iria pensar, medo de sua consciência pesar. A algum tempo não era mais virgem, mas sempre mantivera relações com caras com quem se envolvia, não assim, com estranhos. Mas Sasuke era o estranho mais atraente que já conhecera, e muito provável que mesmo estudando na mesma universidade, iriam esbarrar-se pelo campus com zero frequência. A garota não sabia muito bem mais o que pensava, aquele desejo entorpecia sua mente, que a cada momento criava mais e mais justificativas para fazer o que queria. - Eu acho que você poderia me ajudar a r-relaxar por inteiro… - Pronto, falara. Seu coração já batia a mil por hora dentro do peito, esperando pela resposta do rapaz. Já Sasuke queria aquilo, sim, evidência maior era sua calça, que começava a apertar. Não era o tipo de cara que tinha casos de uma noite. Mal tinha casos, vivia para os estudos, um rato de biblioteca. Mas Sakura o cativara, não só com sua beleza, que mexeu consigo quando a vira sair do banheiro, naquela manhã, vestindo sua camisa, mas também por seu caráter e inteligência. Tinha ido lá aquela noite somente para vê-la mais uma vez. Conversou com ela boa parte do tempo, e quando ela disse que precisava dormir, estava pronto pra ir embora também, mas então a viu voltando, pedindo para ir buscar a camiseta que ela havia esquecido no quarto. Não tinha o feitio de se intrometer na vida dos outros, mas a vendo tão pra baixo, não pode deixar de ajudá-la de alguma forma. Já estava ali, fez o que estava desejando desde manhã, a beijou, e agora eles estavam onde estavam e ela pedia por mais. Não podia deixá-la na mão agora.

\- Será um prazer poder lhe ajudar. - Sem pensar mais, o rapaz desceu as mãos pela lateral do quadril dela, chegando as coxas, as puxando para cima, onde Sakura rapidamente entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril dele. Ele olhou pro lado e caminhou com ela até a porta, chutou sua camisa, que ainda estava no chão, pro lado, e a Haruno fechou a porta, trancando-a.

O Uchiha a prensou contra a porta fechada, enquanto a beijava e era retribuído. Seus cabelos estavam sendo bagunçados, Sakura metia os dedos pelas mexas negras, as puxando quando o rapaz direcionou seus lábios para o maxilar e pescoço dela, a fazendo suspirar, delirante, pressionando seu quadril ao dela, para mantê-la presa ali, e tornando óbvio sua ereção. Com uma das mãos livres, subiu pelo corpo da garota, tocando num dos seios por cima da blusa de tecido fino, sentindo o mamilo entumescido sob seu polegar, o rodeando, esfregando a ponta dele, sendo recompensando pelo gemido dado próximo a seu ouvido. Sasuke aproveitou o decote generoso daquela peça, que ia até o estômago, e enfiou a mão pela abertura, agora sentindo a pele quente do seio desnudo, repetindo o processo em ambos os seios, sentindo a garota tremer de leve, suspirando.

Ele voltou a carregá-la, andando com ela até a beira da cama e a pondo no chão. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, antes de ser interrompido quando Sasuke foi subindo a blusa feminina, a retirando por completo. Encarou os seios empinados e rosados, fazendo Sakura consciente de sua nudez, tremendo sob o olhar do moreno. O mesmo, querendo deixá-la mais confortável, retirou sua camisa, a jogando no chão, agora ambos tendo o torso nu. Sakura abaixou o olhar do rosto para o peitoral e abdomên bem feitos do Uchiha, seguindo em direção aos pés, lembrando-se de tirar os sapatos, ação repetida pelo rapaz, notando a considerável diferença de altura entre eles. Sasuke voltou a se aproximar da garota, a puxando para outro beijo, coisa que eles pareciam nunca se cansar. Devagar, foi os levando para a cama, onde a garota deitou e ele foi junto, lembrando-se de não fazer peso em cima dela.

Utilizando apenas uma das mãos, e com a ajuda de Sakura, o Uchiha abriu a calça dela, a retirando, deixando-a somente com a calcinha. Beijou-a pelo rosto, voltando ao pescoço sensível. Subiu ambos os braços da garota, acima da cabeça dela, prendendo-os num aperto forte. Desceu a mão livre, roçando os dedos propositalmente sob a pele quente, fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda. Traçou o cós da calcinha rendada e devagar foi descendo os dedos até tocar o sexo feminino, deslizando o dedo naquela área sensível, ouvindo os gemidos da Haruno abaixo de si. Confiante, pressionou mais o dedo, acariciando ali, circulando, movendo os dedos em acordo com o prazer que a moça sentia. Afastou a barra da calcinha para o lado e enfim tocou a região quente, seu dedo médio tocando o botão da garota, o acariciando, a ouvindo gemer mais alto. Mexeu mais, chegando próximo da entrada da garota, o tocando com delicadeza, e, devagar, introduziu seu dedo ali dentro, enquanto seus lábios nunca abandonando a pele alva de Sakura, beijando sua clavícula e colo. Moveu seu dedo de acordo com a intensidade dos gemidos dela, e quando ela pedira por mais, introduziu mais um dedo, os movendo de forma cadenciada.

Cada gemido que Sakura soltava, reverberava no corpo do Uchiha, indo direto para seu pau que latejava dentro da cueca. Abocanhou um dos seios da garota, nunca parando de mover seus dedos, o que fez ela contorcionar o corpo frente ao prazer enlouquecido. Sakura abriu seus olhos nublados, vendo o moreno em cima de si, lhe dando prazer com os lábios e dedos. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia não mexer seu corpo por tudo o que ele fazia consigo. Tentando não atrapalhá-lo, conseguiu levar suas mãos até o cós da calça de Sasuke, o abrindo e logo tocando, por cima da cueca, o membro duro, o acariciando, ouvindo o rapaz grunhir contra seu seio, a fazendo suspirar. Abaixou parte da calça e cueca dele, e tocou diretamente no falo duro e quente, o envolvendo com sua mão, e deslizando para cima e para baixo. Ele subiu o corpo, beijando-a de forma intensa, lasciva, suas línguas movendo uma contra a outra. Eles ficaram se masturbando, até Sakura não aguentar mais ficar somente naquilo.

\- M-mais, Sasuke… - Seu nome sendo pronunciado daquela forma o endureceu mais do que era possível, e lamentando por um breve momento, interrompeu suas carícias, levantando-se da cama. Retirou suas últimas peças de roupa, pegando e abrindo rapidamente a carteira, tirando de dentro um pacote de camisinha, o rasgando e envolvendo seu membro com o preservativo, permitindo que a garota vislumbrasse o problema grande ao qual lidaria agora.

As mãos dele alcançaram a calcinha vermelha, a puxando ao longo das pernas delgadas, onde distribuiu beijos por ali. Ajoelhou-se na cama, separando as pernas, posicionando-se entre elas, deitando seu torso sobre o de Sakura, unindo sua mão com a dela. Com a outra livre, guiou seu membro até a entrada da garota e sabendo que estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo, introduziu-se dentro dela, onde ambos arfaram. Sasuke moveu seu quadril, primeiro devagar, mas logo ambos queriam mais, precisavam de mais, e não demoraram a encontrar um ritmo certo para ambos. A Haruno abraçou o corpo do rapaz, fincando suas unhas quando tudo ficava mais intenso, mais prazeroso, gemendo contra o pescoço dele. Os corpos suados roçavam, os seios da garota tornando-se mais sensíveis. Os quadris se chocavam, produzindo sons lascivos, preenchendo o quarto com eles, além dos gemidos e grunhidos.

Eles mudaram de posição, onde Sakura apenas virou seu corpo, com a barriga para baixo, e empinando levemente seu quadril para o Uchiha, que apoiou uma de suas mãos na área carnuda do bumbum dela, ela sentiu ele entrando em si novamente, voltando ao ritmo deles. Sakura levou sua mão livre para baixo de seu corpo, até alcançar seu clitóris, o estimulando. Aquele ato estava acabando consigo, precisava por toda a tensão de seu corpo pra fora. Manteve o rosto repousando de lado sobre o travesseiro e seus olhos anuviados encararam Sasuke, que olhava para a costa elegante da garota, vez ou outra, a olhando, dando vislumbres do tormento em que ele estava naquele instante. Mordia os lábios, tentando impedir de gemer mais alto ainda, quando sentiu seu corpo tensionar antes de explodir em um orgasmo intenso. Abrira os olhos que se fecharam a tempo de ver o rapaz acima de si dando suas últimas estocadas, antes de gozar também. Respiravam pesado, ofegantes. O Uchiha apoiou sua testa no ombro da garota, mantendo os olhos fechados, enquanto ambos regulavam a respiração. Deu um beijo casto na costa da Haruno, e devagar, saiu de dentro dela, retirando o envólucro, o amarrando na ponta e o jogando na lata de lixo embaixo do criado mudo. Rolou para o lado de Sakura, na cama.

Estavam exaustos, mas não menos relaxados, sexo sempre era algo tão intenso, que depois da tormenta, vinha a calmaria para os corpos participantes daquele ato íntimo. O par olhava para o teto, a respiração deles voltando ao normal. Sakura sentia-se bem até demais, bocejando, percebendo que o sono estava chegando para si. Puxou o edredom cobrindo seu corpo, e olhou para o lado, a timidez voltando. Sasuke bocejou de forma involuntária ao ouvir a garota o fazer, sorrindo com o simples ato, mas logo parando pra pensar. Deveria ele ir embora? Ou será se estaria tudo bem se apenas dormisse ali e de manhã, quem sabe, podiam ir juntos para a universidade. Cobrindo sua nudez, olhou pro lado, vendo que a Haruno o encarava.

\- Eu posso ficar ?

\- Você pode ficar?

Sasuke e Sakura falaram juntos, e sorriram, antes de abraçarem-se e dormirem.

.

.

As seis horas em ponto, o despertador do celular começou a tocar, acordando o casal que dormiam ainda abraçados. Sakura espreguiçou seu corpo, sentindo um outro embaixo de si, sabendo de quem era, afinal, como poderia esquecer? Levantou o rosto, tímida, encontrando o rapaz esfregando os olhos, lhe desejando bom dia, com a voz mais grave que o normal pelo sono. O respondeu e pegou a primeira camisa que viu a seus pés. Era a camisa que Sasuke usara na noite de ontem. Vestiu, e alegando que logo devolveria, entrou no banheiro para se banhar. Saiu de lá, enrolada na toalha, encontrando o rapaz sentado na cama, bocejando, que levantou, juntando sua roupa e antes de entrar no banheiro, não conseguiu evitar de dar um beijo carinhoso na garota que o olhava um pouco retraída, sem saber exatamente como agir, feliz por ver que ela o retribuiu. Ambos se trocaram, e já devidamente arrumados, saíram. Foram comprar o café da manhã, ao qual tomaram rapidamente, e seguiram para pegarem o transporte publico em direção a Columbia.

Sentados lado a lado no vagão do metro, não falavam nada, mantendo apenas o contato de seus braços se tocando, sendo assim durante toda a viagem. Chegaram na universidade, e vendo que Sakura felizmente ainda tinha bons minutos para a prova começar, foram andando devagar até o prédio onde seria realizado o exame. Pararam um de frente para o outro. Sasuke com as mãos nos bolsos; Sakura segurando as alças da mochila. Se olharam por um momento.

\- Bom, eu vou indo. - Sakura disse, nervosa.

\- Ah, certo. Eu vou pro… Dormitório, é longe daqui, então melhor eu ir logo andando. - Eles se olharam uma última vez, antes de cada um rumar para seu canto. Alguns passos depois, Sasuke ouvira ser chamado. Virou-se.

\- Eu vejo você por aí quando eu voltar. - Sakura, com as bochechas vermelhas, disse, sorrindo para o rapaz, que sorriu, concordando.

\- Boa prova. Sakura. - Com um último aceno, ele se foi andando pelo campus e Sakura indo para a prova que iria decidir sua vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura empacotava sua última caixa, encarando seu quarto vendo se não estava esquecendo-se de nada. Meses haviam passado desde a prova do MCAT, e felizmente tudo transcorreu como o esperado. Tirara uma excelente nota na prova, seu currículo médico chamou a atenção da banca da universidade, e sua entrevista foi um sucesso, onde a garota recebeu passe livre para enfim prosseguir com seu futuro na medicina. Voltaria para Nova Iorque no dia seguinte, onde iria estudar com afinco por quatro longos anos, ininterruptamente, sentindo saudades de seus pais, que ficariam na Philadelfia, e de sua melhor amiga, que fora para a França, estudar. Mas talvez não fosse ser tão solitário assim. Pegou a camiseta que estava no topo de sua mala. Sorriu. Parecia que ela precisaria devolvê-la ao seu dono, mais uma vez.

* * *

.

Olá! Essa é minha primeira fanfic, feita especialmente para o amigo oculto das najas, presente para a linda da Yah. 3

Yah, sei que sou novata nesse universo e você já tá por aí, sendo a nossa versão do Nicholas Sparks, com suas fanfics maravilhosas, mas espero que goste, de verdade.

Bom, é isso, e a você que por encontrou essa fic por acaso, nós vemos em King of Gods, onde eu faço a tradução junto com a Merida, a.k.a, Lovekingslayer ;) (propaganda básica)


End file.
